


In Medias Res [Podfic]

by tinypinkmouse_podfic (tinypinkmouse)



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-02
Updated: 2012-04-02
Packaged: 2017-11-02 23:03:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/374345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Londo runs his hand down G'Kar's chest until he encounters resistance, a place where the body folds over itself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Medias Res [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In Medias Res](https://archiveofourown.org/works/340285) by [thingswithwings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingswithwings/pseuds/thingswithwings). 



> Ha! I always knew that if these two got around to having sex with each other, they'd just never shut up. :D

Available for streaming at [tindeck.com](http://tindeck.com/listen/rovn)

Download: [MP3](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/in-medias-res) | 10.9 MB | 15:53


End file.
